


i wanna be your girlfriend

by jack_of_abstract_trades



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_of_abstract_trades/pseuds/jack_of_abstract_trades
Summary: In which Catra is the lead singer of a small band, and Adora happens to try out the bar where she performs.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	i wanna be your girlfriend

Catra let the final chord die into the smattering of applause, finally breaking eye contact with the blonde girl in the back of the bar. She was new here, Catra thought. And pretty, too. Her eyes hadn't left Catra since the start of the song, and she had flushed slightly when she was caught. But she still hadn't looked away.

Usually, Catra wouldn't be the first to lower her gaze. She didn't back away from a challenge. But this girl didn't seem to be looking at her like that, and Catra did have a role to perform.

"Thank you, thank you... Alright folks, it's time for your favourite part of the night: audience requests. You know the drill; we'll play any song you request, and if we don't have it ready now, it's in line for you next week along with a free drink!"

As she grabbed the list notebook, a pen and an extra mic from Scorpia, she stole a quick glance back at the blonde. She wasn't looking at Catra anymore, instead propping her feet up on the stool beside her and looking a bit pensive. Catra shook her head and finished her spiel.

"We had no overlaps last week, so let's spice it up a bit. Do we have any requests ready to go?"

Her eyes flicked back to the corner without meaning to. But it was a good thing they did, because the girl slowly raised a hand. Catra smirked and decided to chance it.

"Cute girl in the back with the vans. Come on up here, princess."

It was hard to tell with the bars dim lighting, but Catra was pretty sure she saw a blush as she made her way to the raised platform.

She tapped the extra mic quickly to make sure it worked before handing it over.

"What's your name?" She asked into her own microphone, straightening.

"Adora," she answered shyly into the mic.

"Adora," Catra repeated. Cute. "Alright, Adora, what do you want to hear?"

She wasn't prepared for the answer.

"Do you listen to girl in red?"

Catra blinked. That wasn't a song request. She thought Adora was shy, but maybe she miscalculated. In fact, as she felt heat rush up her neck, she saw a small smirk grow on Adora's face. Huh.

She cleared her throat, bringing her confident mask back on. Raising her mic again, she lazily answered, "Sure." Then she remembered she was a performer, and there were other people in the room besides her and Adora. "We don't currently have a song of hers on the list, though. What's your request?"

Her first answer seemed to have given the blonde more confidence, because she didn't hesitate.

" 'i wanna be your girlfriend'."

Catra heard Scorpia give a low whistle behind her. That was forward. Girls weren't usually forward with Catra. She tended to be intimidating, and not by mistake. She liked to be in control. Well, might as well try to get it back now, she supposed.

"Alright, I'll add you to the list." She winked.

She couldn't quite hear, but the shake of her shoulders told Catra that Adora was chuckling. It might be worth a shot, she decided. It had been a while since she had gone out with a girl.

As she wrote down the song title and artist, she said into the mic, "Make sure you come back next week, or you won't get that free drink."

Adora's grin became cheeky. "Wouldn't miss it." She held out her mic.

Catra thought for a second, then scribbled down on more thing on the bottom edge of the paper. She ripped off the corner before handing the notebook to Scorpia.

Crouching down to take the mic from Adora, she held her wrist before she could pull away. Gently, she placed the paper with her number in Adora's hand. Her shocked face was so worth it.

She turned off the spare mic, still kneeling. Adora couldn't seem to move.

"Stay here. We finish at 11. See you soon, princess." Catra winked and walked back to her mic stand. She tried to keep a smirk on her face, but couldn't seem to stop a smile from breaking out instead.


End file.
